


Challengers

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Shuten gets a mild surprise -- and quite the spectacle.
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Challengers

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "halo"

When he'd challenged Touma to meet him at the location of a certain shrine in Yamashiro province, Shuten hadn't really expected that challenge to be met. 

Likely, the shrine still existed about as much as Yamashiro did; coursework would keep Touma where he was; the winter weather, the same.

But on the night, Touma arrived.

In shimmering icy silver he arrived, snowflakes and starlight lighting the ghostly outline of the sphere that carried him to Shuten and the ancient tumbled beams. His smile was fey.

"Did _you_ forget, dead man?"

Chuckling, Shuten stepped up as Touma landed --

"Does it matter?"


End file.
